


using all my breath [ARTWORK]

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Injury, M/M, Shirtless, star wars big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Illustrations for flowersforgraves' Star Wars Big Bang entry. Minor spoilers for the fic.





	using all my breath [ARTWORK]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [using all my breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526903) by [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves). 



> flowersforgraves wrote an awesome fic about Cody that broke my heart, I highly recommend that you read it, BUT do be warned that it's not for the faint of heart. Be sure to read the warnings!

 

 

 _“Doesn’t matter what we think. We’re there to die so real people don’t have to. The_  
_natural-borns don’t want to do something? Send a clone. We don’t count.”_

 

 

 


End file.
